vinland_monogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Vargan Blizar
Vargan Blizar, also known as Creation of Divine's Hand (神の手の創造, Kami no te no sōzō) is a Sacred Gear wielded by the Queen of Knights, Kirino Xenovie la Almunia. It is one of fourteen longinuses ever recorded in the world's history. Summary In the past, a goddess named Thesis was "almost" the only goddess capable of creating almost all divine artifacts, weapons, and armors. She has a great power that even the other gods/goddesses known in Vinlandia didn't have. But she was killed in the war between Deities and Devils. Her sister, Physea, could not accept the death of her beloved younger sister, and prayed to the Almighty and Highest God (a God that has everything and could do everything, including giving Thesis her power) just to resurrect Thesis back to life. But the Mighty and Highest God did not resurrect Thesis. In exchange, The Almighty God takes back Thesis' power and soul and gave the power to a child that was not born yet : Kirino Xenovie la Almunia. Knowing this, Physea vowed an oath to The Almighty God that she will take care of the child until the time she could protect herself. Physea fulfills her oath. She takes care of Kirino, disguised herself as her aunt (but her aunt was dead by the time Kirino was born, and Physea replaces her position). She guides Kirino, taught her about how to wield and use a sword, trained her to become a great swordswoman. And when Kirino was 15 years old, Physea taught Kirino about her utmost potential : A power that could create divine armors and weapons, which she then give a name "Vargan Blizar". Appearance Vargan Blizar doesn't have an actual appearance to begin with, it's a pure power. But it could takes a form of any weapons or armors that Kirino made using this power : Swords, Armors, Guns, or a Knight Troop. But one thing in common : it all made using a holy element and holy power, and all of them are holy, divine artifacts. Abilities Vargan Blizar has the ability to create armors and weapons (usually a holy sword) using holy element and holy power as it's material. The weapons and armors created by this Longinus usually have three abilities, but in some cases, they could have more than three abilities. Forms Divine Creation Divine Creation (ディバインクリエーション, Dibain kuriēshon) is the Balance Breaker state of Kirino's Vargan Blizar. When in this state, Kirino could conjure holy weapons such as Collbrande, Excalibur, Durandal, Ascalon and other holy sword stronger than the said weapon's real counterpart. When Kirino activates this phase, she wears a silver knight armor that could withstand physical attack and she holds a holy sword named Clarent Blood Arthur in her right hand. The armor itself is very intimidating to a dragon (and dragon-based magic users), and has a nickname "Ultimate Dragon Slayer's Armor". It also has the power and quality of Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. Kirino gains some dreadful abilities when she activates this form : * She could create holy sword stronger than the said sword's real counterpart. * Drastically boosted strength (three times than her usual strength). * For every ten seconds she could doubles her power. * For every ten seconds she could halves her opponent's power. The halved power then added to her own power. * She could withstand a non-solid attacks except an attack from another longinus. * She becomes unaffected/resistant to illusions and bad effects. * She could feels the presence of her opponents within four meters from her. * If her opponents is a dragon or a dragon-based ability users, the said opponent will be intimidated.